User talk:Johnater
Sig Please see our Signature Policy to see how to correctly set up your sig. 18:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on 100th edit! -- 01:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure No problem I still want the stuff I will click. No problem thanks do you need help ranking up? Your order Sorry about your order did joeman give you this? I need 5 elemental fire 5 elemental earth 5 elemental water 5 elemental wind 5 totemic scale 5 totemic fur 4 totemic fang 4 totemic claw 5 totemic feather total of 33 clicks OK I will give them then that will be 2 clicks to elemental earth module and the rest to club magazine OH then give to may pop in multiples of 2 and prehistoric fern in multiples of 5. Please can I only give you one fang instead of 4 I don't have enough red bricks... No problem want to click my barracks or garrison win something? Give you clicks for pipes and gypsums? Yes I did! I hope your soundtrack becomes #1! 15:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Yep I have the seal do yyou? 01:56, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Great 2 clicks to may pop purple popper 5 clicks to prehistoric fern. 04:45, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure got any elemental stuff that I could have? Same as last time... just a warning please wait to edit my talk page until I archive it. 04:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Auction OK can I do the clicks later I am out of clicks? Hey do you know about Brickipedia? Here http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki. No problem. How many clicks? I know I just wasn't sure how many clicks-So then, let me see...How about 75 clicks to prehistoric fern, 20 clicks to may pop purple popper, 5 clicks to gated garden module, and 20 clicks to club magazine rank 1. I will set up the club magazine later. You are back in the shopnav how many clicks do I owe you again? 17:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can supply the official store. Okay sure within 2 hours you will have your clicks. How do you like my auction? Friendship Oh, thanks! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Remind me in 2 days I owe someone else 210 clicks. Signature May I once again bring up the subject of your signature? It violates our signature policy since it takes up multiple lines of code. 03:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 20 space fuel cells can i have 20 space fuel cells for twenty clicks? my user is streetracer213 ok ive spent the clicks! :) staff meeting see official store talk-- 05:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nosubst Check the signature policy page for instructions-or ask your brother joeman (he is your brother right?). oh yeah sure how many clicks again? Great! Take out one knight I only had 2-the clicks to prehistoric fern. No problem! Store Go http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Official_Store/Inventory 06:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Your signature Please do not add so much code to each page that you leave your signature on. Use in your preferences. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 21:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) JOHNATER CLICKS I paid the clicks johnater...a few days ago. Thank you! rank 4 starter pack joeman and bobafett2 told me to ask you for a rank 4 starter pack cause they dont have the items. if you have them, send them to me, please. i already clicked on bobafett's modules last week when i ordered. thanks. 03:33, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Auction Come to my Auction LINKZ [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:03, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Click-Click Deal Sorry I am rank 9 and don't need orange bricks plus I am out of clicks. :Thanks but again right now I don't need bricks or anything just need to click another module. Hello?! I ordered 5 pipe and gypsum,and gave the clicks! but I didn`t get the Items!Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 15:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- can i order 3 space probes :Where did you order? Official Store? my user is samstiffman293 Hey! are you not want to lose with me i was already add you in MLN and u just in delete me why? and if you want to add me again add! -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 14:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) and replay on my talk -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 14:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:? No,that was someone else. p.s.thanks for the pipe and gypsum(it was the first order that didn`t go wrong) :) Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) your shop i left an order on for your shop. hope you can fufill it. thanks. 21:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) how many? how many clicks did it take to get top 10 soundtrack?Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 15:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure yet but I don't think that he is in it anymore. Can you click mine? 5000!!!! Wow!!Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC)